narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Hatake
"Fame. It corrupts your soul, values, and heart. The strange thing is: it's done none of that to me." —'Lee Hatake' Lee Hatake is a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, and is the son of Tengoku Hatake and Masutā Momochi, and the twin brother of Arūk Hatake. Lee is called the Yang Hatake, because of his good morals, and his brother's bad ones. Lee died at 60 due to old age. Appearance ---- In his youth, Lee has crimson red hair, light tan skin, and burning red eyes. He usually wore a very dark red jacket, a black furry shirt, a silver necklace, very dark red pants, and black sandals. Personality ---- Lee is usually nice, being the Good Samaritan all the time, and, due to him saving both the Earth and the Leaf on numerous occasions, he was dubbed the Hero of the Leaf, a title that hasn't been ever given to anyone except Naruto Uzumaki himself. Background ---- Lee Hatake was born Christmas Eve in the Hidden Leaf Village to Masutā Momochi and Tengoku Hatake. His twin brother, Arūk, came out 1 minute after, and they were ruled as "identical twins". Lee was considered the favorite child very quickly, often leaving Arūk in the dust. He was named the Fire God of the Nations because of his proficiency with the Fire affinity. He inherited his father's determination and his "good side", which is why he was taught Yang Release by his father. Soon, Lee's twin started inheriting their father's dark side, even getting their father to teach him Yin Release. When Arūk publicly announced his plan to rule the Earth, Lee made it his mission to defeat his brother. Meanwhile, Lee had twins of his own with his wife Hana, while Arūk married his childhood friend Tsuma Nara and had a son. Lee would battle his brother on their 50th birthday, which resulted in his brother's death. Lee lived a decade longer, before succumbing to old age at 60. Abilities/Jutsu ---- As a member of the Tengoku Clan, he can use nearly all of Tengoku's Sage Modes and jutsus, except Stellar Sage Mode. He can also perform special techniques, including Unique Intangibility, Life Energy Control, and Last Resort Mode. Nine-Tails Chakra Mode ---- Lee gained this chakra mode, even though he isn't the host of the Nine-Tails, from his Strange Transmission Distant Shadow of Naruto Uzumaki. As a Pseudo Jinchūriki, Lee can use all the abilities of Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, including the Truth-Seeking Ball and Tailed Beast Chakra Arms. Six Paths Sage Mode ---- Combining the chakra of both Naruto Uzumaki and his father, Lee can use Six Paths Sage Mode, specifically Asura Kurama Mode. Using it as a armor, similar to the Susanoo, Lee's chakra levels, as well as his durability, are risen to exponentially high levels. Lee can only awaken this mode in extreme dire situations. Mysterious Peacock Method ---- Lee can use this mode by using, of course, the Mysterious Peacock Method. However, unlike most users, his isn't even slightly transparent, taking up a black and pink cloak, similar to the Asura Kurama Mode. Lee must use a lot of natural energy and chakra to enter this form. Susanoo ---- Lee is able to use Susanoo because of Sasuke Uchiha's blood running through him. Using Tengoku's DNA, Lee can enter Perfect Susanoo at anytime when angry, and is unable to use the Partial and Imperfect stages. Six Paths Yang Power Mode ---- In this power mode, Lee is covered in black and green chakra. Lee can use this mode only before death, or in other "last resort" situations. Jutsu ---- * Swift Release: Shadowless Flight * Afterimage Clone * Body Flicker Technique * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * Mysterious Peacock Method * Will Materialisation * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection * Chain * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump * Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons * Piston Fist * Piston Fist: Style One * Sage Transformation * Body Oxidation Technique * Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death * String Bean Binding Illusion * Attack of the Twin Demons * Multiple Connected Feet * Multiple Connected Fists * Multiple Connected Whirlwinds * Parasite Demon Demolition Technique * Amenotejikara * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke * Indra's Arrow * Kamui * Kamui Lightning Cutter * Kamui Shuriken * Kotoamatsukami * Majestic Attire: Susanoo * Tengai Shinsei * Transcription Seal: Amaterasu * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Yasaka Magatama * Six Red Yang Formation * Summoning Rinnegan * Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Tengai Shinsei * Pseudo Jinchūriki * Chakra Enhanced Speed * Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation * Flying Wind God Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Amenotokotachi * Assassination-Style: Demon's Cut * Active Yin Style * Vanishing Strike * Wind Enhanced Strength * Hurricane Swift Thunder Technique * Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield * Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike * Dark Lightning * Strange Transmission Distant Shadow * Body Flicker: Instant Projectile * Chakra Disruption Technique * Chakra Flow: Ultimate Physique * Demonic Illusion: Secondary Squabble * Six Paths Yang Power * Six Paths Sage Mode * Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode * Susanoo * Big Ball Rasengan * Big Ball Rasenshuriken * Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres * Regeneration Ability * Hiding in Surface Technique * Living Corpse Reincarnation * Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands * Orochimaru's Juinjutsu * Tailed Beast Chakra Arms * Truth-Seeking Ball * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * High Speed Chop * Flying Thunder Formation Technique * Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Flying Thunder God — Second Step * Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder * Four Symbols Seal * Tailed Beast Transfer Technique * Susanoo: Chidori * Susanoo: Fist * Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique * Fire Release: Thousand Degrees Viper * Tailed Beast Power * Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken * Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation * Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Jinchūriki Powers ---- Although he isn't a jinchūriki, as a Pseudo Jinchūriki, he can use Nine Tails Chakra Mode and Asura Kurama Mode. Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu ---- * Swift Release: Shadowless Flight * Afterimage Clone * Body Flicker Technique * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * Mysterious Peacock Method * Will Materialisation * Cellular Regeneration Absorption * Cellular Regeneration Ejection * Chain * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump * Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons * Piston Fist * Piston Fist: Style One * Sage Transformation * Body Oxidation Technique * Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death * String Bean Binding Illusion * Attack of the Twin Demons * Multiple Connected Feet * Multiple Connected Fists * Multiple Connected Whirlwinds * Parasite Demon Demolition Technique * Amenotejikara * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke * Indra's Arrow * Kamui * Kamui Lightning Cutter * Kamui Shuriken * Kotoamatsukami * Majestic Attire: Susanoo * Tengai Shinsei * Transcription Seal: Amaterasu * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Yasaka Magatama * Six Red Yang Formation * Summoning Rinnegan * Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Tengai Shinsei * Pseudo Jinchūriki * Chakra Enhanced Speed * Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation * Flying Wind God Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Amenotokotachi * Assassination-Style: Demon's Cut * Active Yin Style * Vanishing Strike * Wind Enhanced Strength * Hurricane Swift Thunder Technique * Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield * Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike * Dark Lightning * Strange Transmission Distant Shadow * Body Flicker: Instant Projectile * Chakra Disruption Technique * Chakra Flow: Ultimate Physique * Demonic Illusion: Secondary Squabble * Six Paths Yang Power * Six Paths Sage Mode * Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode * Susanoo * Big Ball Rasengan * Big Ball Rasenshuriken * Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres * Regeneration Ability * Hiding in Surface Technique * Living Corpse Reincarnation * Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands * Orochimaru's Juinjutsu * Tailed Beast Chakra Arms * Truth-Seeking Ball * Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique * High Speed Chop * Flying Thunder Formation Technique * Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique * Flying Thunder God — Second Step * Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder * Four Symbols Seal * Tailed Beast Transfer Technique * Susanoo: Chidori * Susanoo: Fist * Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique * Fire Release: Thousand Degrees Viper * Tailed Beast Power * Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken * Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation * Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique References ----